


Unexpected

by trevelyan_s



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humiliation, Humor, M/M, bathroom problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1885845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trevelyan_s/pseuds/trevelyan_s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry’s got a problem, Snape helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> First published on Livejournal in 2004.  
> Inspired by "Just a bit of pressure" by perverteerno1: http://snape-potter.livejournal.com/175005.html

It was happening again. Harry was standing inside the bathroom and needed to pee, but the moment he opened his fly and touched his penis, he got hard. Was he ill or was this normal? He had heard a lot of hair-raising stories about hormones and what they could do to a boy, but certainly nothing as far fetched as _this_.

Harry tried to support himself against the wall with one hand, shook his penis with the other and squeezed with all his might but nothing happened. He couldn't pee! Why did a simple hard-on always disturb him so much that he couldn't accomplish any other task? Like simply having a pee, in this case. Fortunately, the bathroom was still empty. If any of his friends saw him like this, or worse, someone like Malfoy… Or even worse than that – one of the teachers! No, he wouldn't think about that. Luckily, the teachers at least, certainly would never consider using the student's bathroom.

When the door opened Harry didn't dare to turn around.

_Please, don't come closer, don't come closer, the loo's big enough!_

Fortunately, the other person walked to the other side of the bathroom; but Harry heard no rustle of clothes, no zipper, nor any other typical noises. He was still clutching his penis, desperately trying to persuade it to work, when he heard steps again. This time approaching him slowly. Who was it? He still didn't dare to turn around.

"Mr. Potter."

_Oh no, not him!_

"I saw you walk in here almost 15 minutes ago," Snape said in a cold and indifferent tone. "I began wondering if something might have happened to you."

Harry still didn't turn around, but did turn his head slightly to look at Snape.

"No, Sir. Everything's alright, I just can't - " he broke off and blushed deeply.

Snape stepped behind Harry and peered over his shoulder, Harry followed his gaze.

"I see. Such a state can be very distracting at times."

Snape raised an eyebrow and was looking slightly amused.

Why of all people did _Snape_ have to see him like that?

"Maybe you should go into one of the stalls and -- get rid of this problem if it's distracting you that much." He gestured with his hand. "Then you might be able to do your _business_ afterwards."

Harry looked at Snape with wide eyes. What? What did he mean by that? Certainly not what he was thinking of?  
Harry turned once more to look into the face of his professor.

_Oh._ He meant that!

"Sir, I don't think I can do that. I haven't – I mean, I don't-".

He was cut off by Snape, who pulled him towards one of the stalls, his fly open, the stubborn erection still exposed.

"Just do it, Potter!" Snape barked and pushed him inside, waiting in the door frame for a sign of comprehension on Harry's face.

Harry just couldn't do it. First of all, it was Snape who was instructing him to do so. The other reason was that the only way he knew to get off was rubbing himself against a mattress. But was he supposed to tell Snape?

"Sir, I'm sorry, but I really can't, I mean-" Harry was now speaking in a hurry and very quietly. "Icanonlydoitagainstamattress."

Harry had thought his face had been red before, he didn't even want to think about how it was looking now. He stared at the floor, totally embarrassed. He could _feel_ Snape smirking down on him.  
How could the man be so mean?

Suddenly, Snape tore Harry's trousers down, grabbed him by his buttocks and pulled him firmly against his body. Harry gasped at the contact of the rough fabric against his sensitive groin and he felt heat rising in his entire body. This _definitely_ felt better than any mattress! He tried hard not to buck against Snape, but his resolve shattered when Snape began stroking his butt cheeks.

"Come on, Potter, I don't have the whole day! Move!"

Harry was scared and torn, but also very aroused. He thought the whole situation over for a moment, and then decided to give into the urge he had held back for ages. He began rocking his hips back and forth, back and forth. His forehead was sweaty, his whole body was sweaty and he was shaking but he couldn't have felt better. When Snape moved a leg slightly to cause more friction for Harry, he helplessly bucked against Snape's thigh. The feeling this caused was almost overwhelming and when Snape started moving in addition, he felt like flying. So hot, so good!

Suddenly Harry heard himself groan, immediately after this Snape's hips jerked once and Harry heard him gasp. Then everything was quiet. Only Harry's panting and the sound of his heart beating in his ears disturbed the sudden silence. _Over much too soon..._ , Harry thought.

_Oh!_ He was looking at Snape's front and was shocked as well as a little bit proud when he saw the whitish trace he had left on the man's robes. Snape looked down on himself, than at Harry. He had a very peculiar expression on his face, a mixture of anger and some unnameable emotion and a strange gleaming in his eyes.

"I hope you can take care of yourself now, Mr. Potter."

He wheeled around, pushed the door open and strode away. When Harry heard the door close, he placed himself in front of the toilet bowl. He was confused and exhausted, but he was also very, very happy.

Finally, he could pee.


End file.
